A wiring harness is arranged in a car so as to transmit data about conditions of a control devise or an engine, a driving speed or failure diagnosis through CAN (Control Area Network). Such wiring harness is connected electrically to a plurality of sub harnesses. The sub harness includes a joint connector for separating an electric circuit.
The joint connector includes a ferrite component to remove noise overlapped on the data for reducing bad effect on transmitting data, which controls various electric unit mounted in the car through CAN communication, by noise radiation (for example, see patent documents 1-3).
The joint connector shown in patent documents 1-3 includes a connector housing to be fitted with a mating connector, and a terminal received in the connector housing so as to be electrically connected with a terminal of the mating connector. The terminal is formed by electrically conductive sheet metal and including a bar shape busbar, and a plurality of needle shape terminal portions extending from the busbar so as to be connected with the terminal of the mating connector. The terminal is provided at the needle shape terminal portions with a ferrite component to be inserted to the needle shape terminal portions.